2p Wales x Antartica
by JaiMaple88
Summary: A love story between our two OC's (Elliemahogany88-Danyon mine-Jai). A rewrite of her story, with her permission of coarse. I waill try to update every week, but it depends on the day.


(Danyon's POV)

I was resting peacefully in my room when Dan came in. " Get up. I'm bored. " He said in an almost monotone voice. "Wh-" I didn't even get to ask my question before he threw a potato at my face, hitting my left cheek. What the hell?! This won't fly by me. I grabbed my bow and arrow from under my bed and aimed twords him, Getting another potato to the face, only on my right cheek. Dylan came in shouting profanity as in how we were inturupting his 'stew time' and what not, when Dan threw a potato at his balls. " I'd say that's a bit BALLSY of him, don't ya think Danny?" He said, breaking out laughing and rolling on my floor. "What BALLS? I thout he was a girl cuz he pretty much doesn't have a dick!" He gasped in between breaths, answering himself. I chuckled while Dylan was on the floor, withering in pain, yet still shouting on how we should 'shut the hell up, I hate you'. That's when I bursted out laughing, but then a carrot smacked me smack-dab in the middle of my nose. "Stop...laughing before I... wipe those...damned freckles off...your smart ass...face" He mumbled through welsh curses,also throwing potatoes at Dan, resulting in an all-out brawl between us throwing knives, Dan throwing potatoes, and Dylan throwing cats. It lasted for about 14 minutes before Arthur and Allistor kicked me out of the house for throwing knives. Fine then... who needs food anyway...

Q-Q timeskip of potato and carrot stew Q_Q

(? POV)

I was at home with Rocky and Bandit (My artic wolves) when I heard My phone 'ding' from the other room. I looked at my phone, the background was a sketch of my wolves. " I need to earase that... it looks terrible." I thought aloud. I opened my notifications box and looked that I got a message from the reminders. " Book sale 11am " I reread the message from 'past me'. It was 10:55 now, so I had a bit of time to get there before noon, because it was almost 11. I brushed my hair into a ponytail(Mind you it takes a LOT of effort far all 8 1/2 feet of it.),brushed my teeth, and got dressed in a red,ruffly,sleevless blouse with black trim and black skinny jeans, adding my favorite pair of black suspenders. I had my red glasses already perched on my nose, putting my combat boots on. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the house twords the bookstore.

(Danyon's POV)

I decided to go to the woods to clear my mind. I was going to probably hunt today, and most likely also camp out because I won't be alowed back at Kirkland Manor for a few days. I still had my bow with me, 24 arrows in the sheath. I start walking to the entrance of the woods, spotting a smallish footprints and dog pawprints in the leaves {It's late fall, if you haven't noticed...} leading back behind heavy layerd trees. I decide to follow the trail, a wierd feeling in my chest on what's about to happen. Hmmm...

(? POV)

I make it to the bookstore at 11:21, when the librarian comes ou to greet me. She was in her mid 30's, in a black dotted tee-dress, her short bob-cut hair in a low ponytail and fringe in an almost pink strawberry blonde. " Ah! Just as suspected! Your always here on a sale day!" She ushered me inside, the boy librarian/custodian giving me an...odd look. I was the only one in the library other than the staff, so I looked around for a bit with the librarian, asking if the books I picked out seemed good. I had read the whole library (not the dictionaries and magazines, or the 'meant for men' books) from Junie B. Jones when I was 2, to Anatomy and Physiscs of the Human Body for Women, a 1269 paged book. She had ordered a new stock last month and I've read 1/4 of it. She read me the back of a book called 50 Shades of Gray, and by the end of it, I was looking like a tomato. I asked if there was any Killer/Slasher fictions, and she gave me a few that would last me the week. " I Hunt Killers, Hate List, the Fallen Series, and last but not least,cookies." the librarian said, putting my books in my tote bag and then gave me a HUGE plate of cinnomon shortbread cookies. " How did you know? These are my favorite kind!" I said, paying for the books. I was really excited now, after all, I have cookies a books! " Have a good night!" She said, waving me off down the street. I decided it would be best to go get my wolves and take them for a walk.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwTIMESKIPwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

As soon as I got home, they were waiting by the door, tails wagging. They were twin brothers, so I had put a royal blue bandanna on Rocky, and a black bandanna on Bandit. I whistled for them to go outside with me, them hapily running out and sitting a few feet away from me. As I started walking, the boys had trotted behind me. I slugged my tote bag over my shoulder again, getting ready. I started sprinting at full speed twords the woods, wanting to give the boys some exercise. They ran behind me, not wanting to get to caught up in playing. We made it to the entrance in no time, me taking a minute to take in the scenery. I started walking over to my sancuary: the only maple tree in the forest.

(Danyon's POV)

As I started to follow the trail, I kinda zoned out, causing me to loose it. I just started wondering out of full curiosity now. I came to a clearing about 3 minutes later, seeing a HUGE circular area, red snapdragons growing majesticly about. In the midst of it all; a lone maple tree stood. 2 artic wolves, circled around it's basin, taking a nap. I took a step closer, only to have one of the wolves jolt up, and bark at me. "Shush it Rocky! I'm reading!" A delicate female voice called from the tree. It sounded familiar... yet I've never heard it. I started walking to the tree when the wolf laid back down,checking out who is in the tree. As soon as I got to the basin of the tree, on a really high branch sat the girl;her back facing me. She had SUPER long hair in a high ponytail, a red sleevless blouse, and what looked like a book inn her hand. There was a bag hanging from the branch to her right, that she put her hand in. When she took it out, she had a cookie. It looked like a ... welsh shortbread cookie? It also smells cinnomon-y... She took a bite off the cookie, moaning in pleasure. "Man, does Jane know how to make cookies!" She said quietly. I decided to speak up."Hello?" I asked, my voice louder than I wanted it to be. "Huh?!" She questioned, loosing her balance. She tried gripping the bag for support, but the bag had ripped. Her book flew out of her hand, landing in front of one of the now fully awake wolves. One with a black bandanna on it had caught the bag before it hit the ground, saving it's contents. She was falling with her back to the ground, so I had just enough time to catch her. I ran over to catch her, and she had squeaked when my arms made contact with her smaller body. Her wolves started jumping and crouching around me. " I AM S-SO S-SORRY! Did you g-get hurt?!" She said, opening her once scrunched eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine...sorry for scaring you though..." I said, looking at her bright lilac orbs(She had one that was lighter than the other, on her left). I sat her down and brushed myself off. I noticed she had a little odd-shaped curl. that looked similar to a music note. She also had freckles across her cheeks and bridge of her nose, where a pair of bight red glasses perched. "I-it's my f-fault, if I h-handn't fr-" I cut her off by waving my hand up and down, signaling it was fine. "T-thank you though... I c-could h-have seriously g-gotten hurt..." She said, wringing her hands. "Anything for a beautiful maiden like yourself." I said, bowing and kissing her hand, playing the flirty card. Her face changed from relieved to serious in a snap. " I hate flattery. If you play the flirt card with me, it will NOT work." She said, loosing all shyness in her tone. She shook her head fast,as if she was distressed. "S-sorry... I got a l-little carried a-away... would you l-like to come t-to my p-place for d-dinner?" She said, picking up her book and her bag, putting her book in her bag. "I would like that... as long as you don't cook like Arthur..." I mumbled the last part so she couldn't hear.

POV CHANGE

(? POV)

I asked him if he wanted to come over to my house to eat dinner, thinking it would be nice to talk to someone OTHER than Jane, the was also quite handsome;tall, wavy black hair, a little bit of stuble on his chin...STOP THINKING LIKE THIS! YOU HAVE WORK! Anywayyyy...after he accepted, the sky just so happened to POUR down huge,thick,salty droplets of rain on our parade.{AHURHURHUR!} I took his hand, snapping my other for my wolves to follow. I started sprinting twords my house, the man and my wolves in tow...wait..the man...I NEVER GOT HIS NAME! Well, that will just have to wait.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%TIMEY_SKIPPY_ERVY_RERNY%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We finally got to my house, the wolves shaking themselves dry, making us even more wet, if possible. I let go of his hand, now that we were under the porch, opening the door. The dogs ran past us, going to my room most likely. "W-well... home s-sweet home?" I said, opening the door open for him. He walked inside, taking off his quiver and setting his bow by the door. "What's your name Mouse?" He asked, taking off his shoes. I closed the door and took off my boots,setting down my bag. "J-Jai... and w-why did y-you c-call me M-mouse?" I asked, sauntering over to him. "Your quiet and small, so I think mouse is a qood nickname for you." He said standing up, patting my head with a smirk. It was true, he is a good 1 head taller than me. I blushed, and puffed out my cheeks. "W-what's your n-name?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Danyon Kirkland. Representative of Wales, the country." He said, holding out his hand. I took it, shaking it." J-jai Watersong. Representitive of A-antartica." We both stood there for a moment, hands still together, until we both start bursting out laughing loudly. "Alright, I-i'll show you t'to the k-kitchen." I say, wiping away a tear. I lead him to the kitchen, pointing to a chair at the bar he can sit at. I turned on the weather radio while he sat down, and got the correct station. "Krch_The rain krch_ will not b krch_ endin krchhhh_ for the rest of the night krsh_ We do krshhh_ not suggest you leave your shelter for the next 12 hourkrrrrrrch_" "W-well looks l-like you s-spending t-the night D-danyon." I say, shutting off the radio and smiling. "Hehehe... sorry... so, whatcha makin'?" He asked, running his hair through his drenched locks. " Well. w-why don't w-we ch-change and we'll s-see afterwords?" I say, heading to my bedroom,getting a pair of black sweatpants and a green tee for him. I came back and handed the clothes to him with a smile. "B-bathroom's through t-the hall, and t-to t-the left." I say, earning a curt nod. I run up to my room again and changed into a gray nightgown that goes down to my knees and sleeves that go to my elbows. I wrung out my hair, putting in a bun at the bottom of my head when it was dry. I ran back downsairs, and into the kitchen, beating Danyon by a mere second. He sat back down at the bar, this time me sitting across from him. He was pondering for a second, then looked at me "What all can you make?" He asked. "Almost a-anything e-except beef s-stew..." I said sighing, recalling the last time I made beef stew.

TINY FLASHBACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ "Can you not do anything right?! GOD! All I wanted was some damn beef stew and you just HAD to forget the celery!" He said, bringing his hand down to my cheek. I wimpered, to scared to do anything. He got the full bowl of stew and broke it on my table, storming out of the room._

END OF FLASHIE~~~~~~~~~~~

" -" He got cut of by his stomache making one of the largest growls I've ever heard. "Sorry... I haven't ate in a week s-" "A WEEK?!THIS IS CULLINARILY OUTRAGEOUS! STAY RIGHT HERE." I said, outraged and now standing. How could he not eat in a whole week?! I stormed off to the kitchen, busy with ideas.

^^^^^^^^^^^^timeskip of TONS of cooking^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Danyon's POV

She was gone for a good 2 and a half hours, so I took a small nap in her comfy bar stool. She walked in balancing two big platters on her arms, with individual plates that were covered. She walked over to the bar, setting the platters down gracefully, taking off the plates and setting them out. She them set the platters on the counter, and stood across from me. She uncovered all the plates(there was like 15 plates) and started describing, pointing to each dish, confidence in her voice. "Bara Brith,slow braised Mountain Lamb shoulder,Caerphilly cheese on freash baked bread, creamy scrambled eggs with laverbread,Crempogen with blueberries and rasberries,Glamorgan Sausages, Welsh Rarebit, and last but not least, chocolate truffle with welsh whiskey and vanilla seasalt!" She said in one breath, smiling at me. I, of all people she could cook for, was most likely the happiest. She had cooked ALL my favorite home dishes, and it smelled absolutly amazing. I sat there with wide eyes,how could she do this in less than 3 hours?! "I-I knew y-you wouldn't l-like it..." She said loosing all confidence in her voice. " N-no.. I guess I'm just surprised you knew so many of my country's dishes..." I said, looking at her for an answer. "W-well, I was r-really c-close with a m-man named Dylan, an-" "As in Dylan the redhead?!" "Yes...w-wait- do you kn-know h-him?" "He's my 1p! counterpart!" "O-oh goodness... well, he was a c-close friend o-of m-mine until h-he had g-gotten to b-busy to talk t-to me...I'll be back." She went into one of the drawers and got some silverware. She sat down across from me again and handed me the silverware. "D-dig in!"

# $# $# $ timeskip-of_verrrry-full_stomache- #%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$

3rd person POV

Jai and Danyon had finished in the kitchen, a very happy Danyon following Jai to his sleeping place: the couch. She had pulled it out into a bed and put sheets, a blanket and pillows on it, much to his protests. He was really tired afterwords, and unconsiously stripped down to his boxers infront of Jai. She started blushing like a madwoman, turning her head in a different direction. "W-WHAT I-I-IN THE A-ACTUAL F-FUCK ARE Y-YOU D-D-DOING?!" She asked, but the sleepy welsh was already sunk deep into her plush couch. She sighed, turning off the lights and heading to her room. She was met by her wolves at the foot of her king sized bed, snoozing peacefully. The rain had gotten even WORSE and she was starting to feel how tired she was now that the rain was heavy. She slipped out of her nightgown in her REAL pajamas; black yoga-booty shorts and an un-buttoned, buttondown shirt. She checked the clock, seeing it was midnight, and let down her hair.

Downstairs, a sleeping welsh had managed to slip out of his boxers when he was wrestling on the couch...

=======================timeskip to 2:27 A.M ===========================

An obnoxiously loud **CRACK** was heard with a bright flash, rattling the manor with the echoing of Jai's terrified scream. Danyon woke up in an instant, Jai had came running down the stairs twords the kitchen when Danyon caught her in his arms. She wrestled but when the bright flashes and _**CRACK! BOOOOMMMM craCRACK!**_ were heard, she clung to him for dear life, bodies not even able to get more smushed together at this point. She was sobbing and hyperventalating againt his chest as he comforted her, running his hands down her now down hair, that dragged behind her. Her breaths slowed and got longer, as her breasts smashed into his stomache each breath she took. His growing erection not helping when she looked up at him, her unbottoned shirt all the way opened and the shoulders down at her elbows, showing off her show-y red laced bra, her silver cross she's never taken off had squeezed it's way inside her excesive cleavage. "Th-thank you, D-danyo-" She stopped dead sentence and her eyes grown wide; his erection had _just_ touched the inside of her thigh, about touching her womanhood. She slowly looked down along with Danyon. His face was a dark magenta, hers and unmistakable pale;almost white hue. She quickly took a step back and ran out of the room, muttering "ohmygodohmygodohmygod" a million times, him in the shame corner. "I'll go make up for it tomorrow, if she didn't forget by then" He thought to himself. For the rest of the night, they slept with the thought of each other on their minds.


End file.
